


Where I Belong

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-29
Updated: 2006-09-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron and Hermione come together after the defeat of Voldemort.





	Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Originally written for the Scribbulous Sexima! Forum at Checkmated.  Prompt:  **Tangled**  


* * *

It’s a mad rush to get inside, away from prying eyes in the midst of a celebration. We’ve been there already; we’ve cheered and drank until we couldn’t hold ourselves any longer. The battle had been fought and won.

It was our turn to breathe, to live, to enjoy, to love. Stolen moments that never lasted long enough and rushed kisses that only left me wanting more are a thing of the past.

No words are necessary now. The desire is his eyes is all I need. I boldly reach up to kiss him, but it’s not a sweet quick kiss like the ones we’re used to share. This one is different. I put in it all my love, passion, and desire I have for him. Our eyes meet, and we both it’s our time.

Clothes are thrown haphazardly, hands wandering madly, tongues swirling, his hands leaving a trail of fire everywhere he touches. I giggle as we fall back in _his_ bed. I can’t believe I’m in _his_ bed.

All thought is erased from my mind as I feel his comforting weight on me, his hands cupping my breast, his lips kissing down and softly biting down my neck, his hips moving exquisitely dangerously close.

I’m panting, my hands clutching his shoulders pulling him down towards me. I need him closer.

“More,” is all I can say.

“Ready?” he asks as his thumb encircles my clit.

I nod, and he plunges deep within me. I feel a sharp pain that’s quickly replaced with a new sensation I can’t quite explain.

“I love you,” he chokes out just before bursting inside me.

I snuggle in close and reach for the tangled bed sheets at the end of the bed. I sigh contently, knowing I’m right where I belong.  



End file.
